


Pamatuješ? Nebe bylo temné a my byly spolu.

by MaryBarrens



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice si pamatuje na něco, na co Bella ne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pamatuješ? Nebe bylo temné a my byly spolu.

Byly jsme sestry. 

Věděla jsem to už od chvíle, kdy jsem ji poprvé spatřila ve školní jídelně, tichou a nejistou. Od chvíle, kdy jsem se poprvé podívala do jejích krásných hnědých očí, jsem věděla, že se ta dívka s drobným, nesmělým úsměvem jednou stane součástí naší rodiny, součástí mě samotné. Jen jsem nevěděla, kdy a jak se to stane. 

Netrvalo dlouho a Bella, ta nevinná dívka s krásným úsměvem a hlubokýma očima, se seznámila s Edwardem a já pochopila, že nikdy nebude moje. A přesto jsem po ní nepřestávala toužit. Potají. 

A pak… byla jsem tak zmatená, když se to stalo. Bylo to kouzelné. Její oči už nebyly hnědé, ale dokonale, měkce zlaté. Její kůže byla stejně bledá a studená jako ta moje. Její dech byl chladný a voněl tak sladce, když mě šimral na tváři…

Pamatuješ si to, Bello? Pamatuješ si, jak jsi se ke mně tiskla, silné paže pevně omotané okolo mého pasu a tvář těsně vedle té mé, když jsme seděly vedle sebe na dřevěné verandě našeho domu a beze slova se dívaly na oblohu bez jediné hvězdy? Pamatuješ si, jak jsi najednou zvedla dlaň a jediným prstem pod mou bradou jsi mě přiměla obrátit se obličejem k tomu tvému? Stíny kreslily po tvé tváři fantastické obrazce a já se topila v očích, které v mdlém světle dorůstajícího měsíce vypadaly skoro stříbrné… A byla jsem naprosto šťastná, šťastnější než kdykoli předtím, od doby, co jsem se probudila sama v té opuštěné továrně, protože jsem věděla, že pro tuto chvíli už nejsme kamarádky ani sestry, ale něco víc…

Pamatuješ si to, Bello? Pamatuješ si na tu chvíli, kdy jsme spolu seděly na verandě, sledovaly nebe bez hvězd a byly víc než sestry? Pamatuješ? 

Vyhledám očima její postavu pár metrů ode mě. Dívá se na Edwarda, s takovou láskou a oddaností… Bodá mě u srdce. Kéž bys takový pohled věnovala místo jemu mně… Ale nevěnuješ. Protože ty, narozdíl ode mě, si nepamatuješ tu chvíli pod černým nebem. Vím, že si ji nepamatuješ. Nemůžeš si to pamatovat, protože se to nestalo. 

Ale stane.


End file.
